mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Interia Discordius
''Common Statistics Name: Interia Alain Discordius Former Elven Name: Al'ssaya Neurovas Race: Elf Age: 119 Height: 4’10” Weight: 94 lbs Hair: Raven Black. Skin Tone: Ashy Grey Skin Texture: Fairly smooth with the occasional callous Eye Color: Pale blue, like bleached forget-me-nots Recognizable Features: A raven skull necklace and bite marks on her right hand, between the thumb and index fingers Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Abyssal, Infernal, Drow Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Fenmarel Mestarine, though she has an unhealthy obsession with Graz'zt. Class: Wizard Alignment: Neutral Evil ''General Character Information To be added. ''Appearance Height: 4'10'' Weight: 90 lbs The woman before you is a terrible beauty. She is of small stature, short and slight, yet there is a predatory grace to her walk. Her nose is aquiline, her teeth white and straight, and jet black hair as dark as night's sky frames an angular, almost wolf-like face. Sapphire blue eyes, reflecting all they see, survey the area in front of her. Her pale, creamy skin seems almost to glow if ever it is revealed. ''Appearance (With Equipment) Strapped to her hip is a rapier. Measuring about three centimeters in width across the flat and a meter in length which ends in a viciously sharp point, this subtly curved and jagged blade appears intimidating enough at first glance without knowledge of its malevolent dweomers. Closer inspection will reveal that this blade has been engraved with the aforementioned blasphemous magic, and the runes are readily enough seen glowering on the hilt, but only an accomplished Arcanist or Loremaster could hope to accurately discern their purpose. Such a weapon subsequently commands vast reverence for itself and its wielder, not only because it stands as an impressive status symbol, but because it reflects the prowess the owner possesses in order to safely handle the blade. There is also the simple fact that the rapier's menacing gleam gives the impression it is fully capable of slashing an opponent to bloody ribbons. Yet there is more to be found about the blade, secrets interwoven deeply with the magic imbued into the weapon through those markings of the arcane. It is true this fearsome blade holds an edge to rival many others, but the magic that sustains it is only truly awakened when in conflict of foes of a particular disposition, each strike sundering its victim's armor and biting deep into the flesh with the serrated teeth. The blood that flows is absorbed by the magical thirst and is transformed into renewing vigor before bestowing it on the wielder. Whenever fed well, the blade eminates a crimson aura that is indicative of its foul design. Her dark armor is made from an unidentified material; radiating an evil aura. Once in the possession of Gorboraash, the half-fiend lieutenant of a mighty balor known as the "Wing of Pazuzu." Gorboraash was destroyed in battle by a band of adventurers. Found after the battle, the armor bears the taint of the Abyss that only a truly evil individual could withstand. ''Personality To be added soon. ''Ability Scores Strength (8): Because of her Elven blood, Interia has no natural strength. She rarely relies on her own muscles, usually having someone else carry her equipment or keeping a fair amount of magical pouches at the ready. Dexterity (16): Predatory in her grace, Interia moves swiftly and cleanly both in battle and walk. Combined with her dancer-like abilities on the battlefield, watching her fight is a sight to behold. She has a strange habit of walking on her toes. Constituion (12): Despite her terribly thin frame, her body is resilient. Raised as a child under harsh conditions and surviving on the streets of Yulash on her own for some time has taught her a different kind of strength in body. Intelligence (16): Being a wizard, Interia has spent countless of hours pouring over texts. Though her intelligence was limited under the care of Atticus Jones, it can only grow now that she's free. Wisdom (10): Being absent-minded to an average degree, Interia struggles in double-checking her plans or remembering specific names. She's prone to creating odd justifications for her actions, and she doesn't always think outside the box. Charisma (14): Though beautiful in appearance, Interia has a tendency to be rather abrasive in nature. Nevertheless, she spends much time creating and finding magical artifacts to enhance her power of seduction. ''Statistics Female Elf Wizard 15 NE Medium humanoid Senses lowlight vision 60 ft Languages Common, Elven, Abyssal, Infernal, Drow AC 25 hp 105 Fort +9, Ref +11, Will +10 Melee The Soulknife +12/+7 unbuffed Base Atk +7 Frequent Combat Gear The Soulknife, Chromaflux Guardian +2 (10) Spell-Like Abilities charm person 1/day Abilities (With Items) Str 8, Dex 21, Con 16, Int 30, Wis 10, Cha 16 SQ familiar (Aiden, panther), immunity to sleep Feats Craft Wondrous Item, Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Greater Spell Penetration, Hardiness Vs. Enchantments, Immunity to Sleep, Keen Sense, Low-light Vision, Luck of Heroes, Scribe Scroll, Shield Proficiency, Skill Affinity (Spot, Listen, Search), Spell Focus (Illusion), Summon Familiar, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Elf, Wizard) Skills (With Items) Appraise +10, Bluff +3, Concentration +21, Craft Armor +10, Craft Trap +10, Craft Weapon +10, Disguise +3, Heal +16, Hide +5, Intimidate +3, Knowledge (Arcana) +13, Knowledge (The Planes) +25, Listen +2, Lore +28, Move Silently +5, Parry +5, Perform +3, Persuade +3, Search +12, Spellcraft +28, Spot +2, Taunt +2, Tumble +10 Carried Possessions Misc. Gear plus The Soulknife, Archmage Amulet, Gorboraash's Armor, Greater Ring of Health and Mind, Rune covered ring, Gloves of Missile Snaring, Pendant of Midian, Boots of Hardiness (Dweomered), Belt of Agility (Dweomered), Headband of Intellect +2, Nymph Cloak +2, Tel-Savos, Chromaflux Guardian +2, Elven Tower Shield, Rod of Wonder, Rod of Vile Hatred, Rod of Menial Spells ''Background Ever since I was young, I wondered whether a person was born with an inclination to do evil or if evil was taught by the environment. If it's possible for a person to be born inherently evil, Interia would have been it. Her very skin was a declaration of the darkness lurking in her soul. She was the lightest of obsidians, bordering on a simple ashen skin tone. It was, however, assumed to be a resurfacing of Dhaerow blood from somewhere down the family line. It was taint. Her parents, both fine ranger elves, were horrified of their flesh and blood. They tried for decades to tolerate the child and raise in their image despite their fears, but as Interia grew, she began to quietly defy them. Instead of going out and becoming one with nature with other Elven children in their traveling group, she chose to sit alone and rifle through the many pages of a book. Because of her lone wolf nature, the others avoided her. She became the butt of their jokes, and their dislike for her only deepened as she retorted back replies too sharp for her age. Being so intelligent and being so different made her too strange a creature for them. They were scared of her. Time went by, and when she reached half a century, she fled from the traveling group when they stopped in Yulash to replenish supplies. She had already decided that she would restart her life as the apprentice of the first person who accepted her, and hoped her smarts and beauty would keep her alive otherwise. In Yulash, she met a misanthropic mage by the name of Atticus Jones. He was a large man, not quite crossing the line of obese, yet with small eyes and thick lips. He was ugly, but there was a kind of vermin wit glimmering in his eyes, and so she approached him. To this day, I believe that all creatures are attracted to the darker side of their humanity. It is our faith, our laws, that force us to resist such temptations. When set into situations that Interia had been in, however, one would find it hard to imagine being anything but “evil.” Not when it came to survival. Mage Jones, as he introduced himself, eagerly took her in. He was a twisted lunatic bent on cracking the secrets of the Abyss, and because he was only human, he had realized long ago he had to extend his own life or find someone to live on for him. Interia became the result of his obsession. She spoke fluent Elven and Common, courtesy of her parents, and Mage Jones added to her list of languages by pounding Abyssal and Infernal into her head. They spent decades together, pouring over books, scrolls, and other pieces of parchment. For Interia, however, those years were anything but enjoyable. Mage Jones was an evil man. He made a habit of abusing her and neglecting her basic needs, and instead of introducing her familiar to her kindly, he binded them together through blood and suffering. His tests of wit and will were numerous, and rewards were few if not non-existent. At the age of one hundred, Interia knew many things. She had knowledge of the planes, of magic, of loneliness, but the major thing Mage Jones taught Interia was hatred, pride, and unrelenting fury. She had come in a misguided and misunderstood child, and he had cultivated that into malice. At the age of one hundred and eleven, she slit his throat and fled into the darkness. If one should ever ask Interia whether she blamed those around her for how she had turned out to be, she would merely shrug and reply that it was her hand that delivered the blow. She was an egotistical thing. You could throw a dart at all the adjectives between “arrogant” and “unhinged,” and you'd surely hit one that described her. And in her travels after Mage Jones, she met a man who came to know her for everything she was, who taught her a new style of living... His name was Hawklen. He, unlike Atticus Jones, was thinly built with sinewy muscles. Interia, being used to noticing the flaws of a person's face first, was pleasantly surprised to find herself applauding his better features first. Hawklen Ancalime was a prankster. Despite the fact he gave Interia a headache throughout their travels, he taught Interia how to develop a more charismatic side to her personality. He was a kind of man who lived life by the moment, and after he showed Interia his undying loyalty to her, they adopted each other as siblings. Even though Interia's pains had mostly come to an end, her ambition and her unholy faith to Graz'zt (that which Mage Jones had beat into her) still remained. As she lay in the Arms of Ashabenford, she swore to the darkness that her dreams, although influenced by her former master's, would be achieved. She would turn the tides, and all of the terrible things she had been called, and all the horrible ways she was treated would be avenged... for herself, of course. She was no sickly child, she was no Dhaerow weakling... She never was. I can attest to that. ''Children To be added soon. OOC Information Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 15 Wizard Current Character Alignment: Neutral Evil Perfect Alignment Title: Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since January 11th, 2008 Category:PC